Banal Fantasy/Épisode 09
Script (musique dodo) garde: allez viens ma poulette ! montre leur tes gambettes ! yark yark yark ! ho, j'suis complètement pété ! HE ! (coups sur la porte) CA VA LA DEDANS ? Crade, Tifole, Ahérée, Waikiki, Barette: TA GUEULE ! garde: hé ! on me respecte moi ! attendez 5 minutes ! (clef, serrue) j'vais vous apprendre moi ! (coups) argh ! hmf ! pfou ! (tombe) Barette: (frappe ses mains) crétin... allez, on y va (pas)(porte) Tifole: ho mon dieu ! Crade: mais qu'est-ce que ? Waikiki: holala ! Ahérée: quoi ? Waikiki: Jenova ! elle s'est échappée ! Tifole: qui c'est ? Crade: Jenova ! la doyenne des Vieille Peaux retrouvée prise dans la glace. elle a plus de 2000 ans ! Ahérée: putain, c'est pire que Jeanne Calmant... Crade: 20 fois pire ! Waikiki: très exactement 16,6666666666667 fois plus. Barette: Intello.... Crade: Si Jenova c'est échappée, c'est très mauvais pour nous Waikiki: ça peut aussi tourner à notre avantage. Imaginez qu'elle nous fraye un passage vers la sortie ? Crade: pourquoi pas, suivons ses traces de sang ! (pas) Tifole: n'empèche, j'la plaint Crade: pourquoi ? Tifole: ben, pour laisser des traces de sang pareille, ou bien elle a des règles très abondantes, ou bien elle s'est coupée un bras... Ahérée; yeurk ! (pas) Crade: ça remonte le long de ses escaliers ! Waikiki: ça va vers le bureau du président ! Crade: on dirait que jenova nous a bien libéré un passage (pas) Barette: HA HA ! président ! je vais enfin pouvoir vous dire en face ce que je pense de votre politique ! On s'est échappés de votre prison sans aucun problème et nous voila face à face ! heu... Crade: t'en met un tmeps pour remarquer qu'il a une épée de 2m planté dans le dos... Ahérée: mais à qui ça peut être une telle lame ? (pas) Kissifotte: excusez moi, j'ai oublié ça... (lame) Merci au revoir !(pas) (pas) ... Tifole: attend, je rêve ou c'est Kissifrotte qui vient de passer là ? Crade: nan, tu rêve pas (hélico) Crade: là ! dehors ! qui c'est ? Barette: Merde, c'est Dréfus ! Crade: Dréfus ? Barette: le Vice-président de la Shie-ra, et fils du président ! (porte, pas) Dréfus: heu, salut ! Crade: salut Dréfus: qui vous êtes les gars ? Crade: je suis un homme à tout faire Barette: je suis Leader de Chute de Gravier ! Tifole: je suis strip teaseuse, protituée, et je tiens un bar quand je baise pas Ahérée: je vends des jonquilles, des marguerites et de roses, à 1 gil la fleur Waikiki: je suis un spécimen de recherche sur le comportement antropophage chez les espèces canidées à particularité oriculo-capillaires Dréfus: cool... ben moi j'suis le président de la Shie-ra Barette: uniquement parce que tu père est mort ! Dréfus: et alors ? Barette: et alors ? normalement, ON COUCHE pour accéder à ce post ! Dréfus: avec mon père ? eurk ! Barette: oui, je te le concède, c'est pas très ragoutant, mais elle, elle couchai bien avec Don Cornéto... Crade: t'as vu ? t'avais les qualifications requises pour devenir présidente de la Shie-ra ! Tifole: héééé ! Crade: bon, barrez-vous, je vais m'occuper de lui ! Tifole: pourquoi ? Crade: pour jouer aux héros! trouvez un véhicule, on quitte la ville ! (pas) (musique combat) Crade: bon... Dréfus: hum Crade: heu... Dréfus: alors t'es mercenaire ? Crade: ouais ! Dréfus: ..... Et, ça paye bien ça ? Crade: ça va, ça va............. ça va... (gigantesque rot qui sonne comme un rugissement) Crade: oh putain, c'est quoi ça ? Dréfus: c'est rien, c'est mon chat Crade: TON CHAT ? Dréfus: ouai, Garfield ? Garfield: ouais ? Dréfus: je te présente Crade Garfield: Salut... Crade: salut... bof, après l'chien, le chat qui parle... peu être bientôt un colibri... (autre rot, plus petit) Crade: et ça c'est ta souris blanche ? Dréfus: non, ça c'est parce que j'ai rien bouffé ce midi ni ce matin. Crade: ha... bon, en principe, on doit se bastonner non ? Dréfus: en principe Crade: ok... (lame) YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! (musique chocobo-racing) (voix résonne) Bienvenu mesdames et messieur pour un nouvel interlude musical ! et oui, à partir de maintenant, je vous présenterais ainsi les interludes lors des scènes trop violentes, je vous rappelle qu'en composant le numéreau bidon qui s'affiche en bas de votre lecteur MP3, vous pouvez gagner un magnifique T-Shirt Blanc uni, sans inscription ni marquee ni peluches( coup de feu en fond) HA HA HA ! Et voici la non-artiste de cet épisode, sortie d'une émission de merde, elle ne pouvait faire que de la merde ! (Jennifer: j'attends l'amouuuuuuur) Ouais ! c'était de la merde ! on retourne maintenant à l'épisode ! (fin interlude) Dréfus: Garfield ! Garfield ! Arrête de l'écraser, il ne voulais pas me faire de mal ! allez vient ! roule un peu sur la gauche, voila ! (crade: arghhhh ! + glissement de terrain) gentil chat... (musique : Crazy Motorcycle) Tifole: là ! un van ! allez, tout le monde dedans ! (portières, moteur) Waikiki: hé ! et moi ? (porte coulissante) Barette: Monte ! Waikiki: merci ! Ahérée: et Crade ? on l'attend pas ? Tifole: il va surement trouver un autre véhicule (frein) Crade: ou ils sont ? ha ! (moteur) Tifole: Crade ? mais qu'est-ce que ? Crade: y avait plus que ça ! allez roule ! (moteur) Crade: bon, on y va (bruit de vélo et de moteur) Tifole: ça gaze ? Crade: c'est pas facile de monter les escaliers à vélo... Tifole: ben bien sur, abruti... Crade: Allé, passe la première, j'couvre nos arrières ! Tifole: oui chef ! (voiture fonce et défonce la fenêtre) (velo à fond) Crade: allez, on sort l'épée sans la faire tomber ! (lame) on y va ! (Journal du sport) Animateur: et bien merci, nous retrouvons maintenant Nelson Monfaible pour la course poursuite sur l'autoroute, c'est très serré non ? Nelson: Yes Patrick, je disais oui Patrick ! c'est une course magnifique, It's a beautiful tour, ici à midgar en pleine nuit avec ce manifique athlète, this beautiful sportmen, Crade Stripe, ici dans cette montée, the famous montée du secteur 12 qu'il attaque avce une dextérité incroyable, co-co-coooooment fait il pour pédaler avec tant d'aisance ?! Crade: la drogue p'tit gars ! Nelson: yes patrick il me disait à l'instant he was telling me that c'était la beauté du sport, l'esprit de la compétition, le plaisir de courire qui lui procurait une telle pèche un tel punch ! ho, mais voila que le reste du peloton le ratrappe mesdames et messieurs Ladies and Gentlemen It's incredible c'est incroyable, les soldats de la Shie-ra remontent à une vitesse phénoménale, ke-ke-ke-ke-kelle remontée prodigieuse ! alors que Crade semble très décidé à garder sa première place, il joue de l'épée sur la route telle une patineuse artistique avec ses pieds sur la glace, regardez look at this grace ! this effroyable précision dans le hachage des coureurs cycliste, la perforation de l'estomac, regardez comme this incrédible sword transperce les corps chétifs de ces coureures qui (bruit de métal et cri) HOLALALALALA ! quel malheur ! mon dieu c'est horrible ! il vient de laisser tomber sa lame ! mon dieu mon dieu ! il fonce de plus en plus vite, mais les soldats le rattrapent c'est si excitant Patrick je bande comme un ane ! Patrick: heu, Nelson... Nelson: ho mon dieu c'est la dernière ligne droite et je crois que Crade décide de faire marche arrière pour reprendre son arme, IT'S INCREDIBLE c'est incroyable il fonce tête baissée vers le peloton des soldats, il les évite avec grace et déhanché (crade: hééééé !) les 50 soldats qui lui collent au cul en sont bouchés et sont impuissants face à une telle dextérité, prodigieux! incroyable mes amis incroyable ! il glisse sur la route tel un ange de la mort, (lame) CA Y EST il a récupéré sa lame, c'est prodigieux Patrick, il retourne vers le peloton et le retraverse, les soldats semblent à bout de souffle et (petite explosion) HOLALA! Ho ce n'est pas possible ! pas possible ça ! Patrick: qu'est-ce qui se passe Nelson ? Nelson: this is incredible Patrick, Crade vient de creuver un pneu ! c'est horrible, tous les soldats se ruent sur lui, il est seul face à 50 boeufs lancés à 70km/H en pente, ils arrivent et que va-t-il ? (bruits de chute) OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! c'est un miracle (halleluya), c'est miraculeux, les 50 cyclistes de la Shie-ra viennent tous de mourir d'une effroyable crise cardiaque mesdames et messieurs, à moins qu'ils ne soient morts de vieillesse; je vous rappelle qu'un courreur cycliste vit environ 35 ans, au-dela il devient une légende, et je pense que la shie-ra vaune fois de plus démentir l'utilisation de drogue et de produits dopants ces langues de putes là! (ZAP) Crade: ouf ! ben putain..... Ahérée: Crade, ça va ? Crade: ouais ouais, impec'. Tifole: bon, on y est... on va enfin quitter cette ville... Crade: tu as peur ? Tifole: je suis jamais allé dehors... Barette: y a un début à tout. Tifole: tu m'y fait penser, il nous faut un chef. Ahérée: c'est Crade, de toute évidence. Crade: hein ? pourquoi ? Tifole: parce que tu sais quelle est notre mission, tu sais ce que l'on doit faire pour sauver la planete. Crade: heu, j'en sais rien. J'ai besoin de réfléchir... Barette: MAIS POURQUOI CE SERAIT LUI LE CHEF ? CA A TOUJOURS ETE MOI LE CHEF ! Crade: KALM ! Barette: ne me dis pas de me calmer, je n'accepterais jamais d'ordre de toi ! Crade: non, Kalm, je veux qu'on aille dans la ville de Kalm ! Barette: ha, bon, ok patron. Tifole: on y va ! haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Crade: il n'y avait qu'elle pour oublier qu'elle était à 2 kilomètres au dessus du sol... Waikiki: cette fille est peut être un peu étourdie, mais elle doit être très cultivée. Crade: ça c'est clair, on l'ensemence très souvent... Hé hé ! t'as compris ?! Barette: c'est pas drole. Crade: pfff, rabat joie. allez, on y va. Barette: heu, Waikiki, j'ai pas compris en fait Waikiki: moi non plus Crade (loin): c'est trop abstrait pour toi ! Waikiki: sans doute... Ahérée: ... Adieu Midgar... (explosion)(Thème final : Prélude - FF Love Will Grow) Et voila ! après 9 épisodes, Crade, Barette, Tifole, Ahérée et Waikiki quittent Midgar pour partir à travers l'inconnu du monde qui les entoure et découvrir leur véritable mission. Il se pourrait ke Kissifrotte y prenne une part importante ! Kissifrotte: rire méchant qui résonne........................ heu, pourquoi ? Narrateur: Crétin... Personnages *'Kissyfrotte' *'Dréfus' *'Nelson Monfaible' *'Patrick' *Crade *Barette *Tifolle *Ahérée *Waïkiki *Soldat Shie-Ra *Durendal *''Garfield''